compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Veynom
Veynom (Jehan Snyers d'Attenhoven) is the current Sim Master of the Star Wars Combine and, prior to his becoming an administrator, was well known in the Galactic Empire faction as Imperial Admiral Gorn Veynom. Before the creation of the Combine, Veynom was a respected member of the ill-fated Star Wars Simulation (SWSim). Historically, it was on the 3rd of December 1998 that Fizzban, PtJedi and Veynom decided to start an online game on the ashes of the defunct Star Wars Simulation. Veynom took an active role in the creation process as co-founder, and as leader of the rules team. When it became apparent that the completion of the Combine necessitated his work as a full time administrator, Veynom dropped his character on Year 2 Day 254. On Year 2 Day 346 he officially took over the position as Sim Master from Fizzban. Character Overview His parents being killed by pirates, Gorn Veynom, together with his twin brother, Black Leader, was literally raised by the Galactic Empire. At least until the Empire drifted into chaos, which forced the two boys, barely in their teens, to eke out an existence as smugglers. It was the rebirth of the Empire under Warlord Vodo Bonias that brought Veynom back to where he belonged. He believed in the Empire so much that he even turned against his own brother when his rebellious intents became a threat to the Empire. The career of Gorn Veynom in the Empire is closely linked to the European Division, which was created by Colonel Rahvin. Veynom soon became the leader of the naval division, the famous 3rd Recon and Strike Fleet (later 2nd Imperial Fleet). During this time, Veynom became concerned about the policy of rapprochement under Emperor Spytek; a policy which he felt would only weaken the Empire. When Spytek stepped down as Emperor, Veynom contended for the Imperial throne. Very soon another contender stepped into the ring: Trey Connel, who was CO of the Imperial Army back then. As it was easy to see that a prolonged civil war would harm the Empire, Grand Admiral Piett decided to use his superior military strength to end the war before it began. Eventually both Veynom and Connel accepted Piett as Emperor. Connel retained his position as Army CO, while Veynom succeeded Piett as supreme commander of the Imperial Navy. For about a year the Empire flourished under the reign of Emperor Piett. The Imperial Navy under Grand Admiral Veynom rose in strength and became an efficient weapon in the service of the Emperor. Following this period of stability and peace, however, a series of crises began to plague the Empire. It started with Connel accusing Veynom of plotting against the Emperor. In response, Piett chose to relieve both Veynom and Connel — as well as their suspected fellows in crime — of command. In the end both Veynom and Connel were acquitted of all charges. Soon after Piett left the Galactic Empire. He placed Connel, his Chief of Staff, in charge, who soon assumed the position of Emperor. Immediately before Veynom could be appointed Chief of Staff, he left. He set out for the Unknown Regions, for he received a call as well. He was summoned to fight a danger that was threatening the existence of the whole galaxy. Although he has not returned so far, the whole galaxy received a message from him on Y2 D239 that caused a frantic race for the technology Veynom had discovered in the Unknown Regions. Biography (The following text is from http://www.swcombine.com/Veynom/) In the beginning there were twins, both boys. They were born aboard the civilian Super L-500 Liner Odyssey of the Galaxian Stars Line on its way from Coruscant to the Outer Rim. Their father, Ulrich Toikalen, was a young engineer, just promoted as director of an important Tibanna Gas mine on a far away planet. So he and his family had to leave Coruscant with Moira, his wonderful wife and his two sons, Gorn and Enlil. But their destiny it was not. After two thirds of the journey, the Odyssey had to jump out of hyperspace for mysterious reasons. It was not an accident but a trap. Space pirates ambushed them. They wanted gold, money, rape and blood. The Imperial Nebulon-B Frigate Gloria arrived twelve hours later. By that time, the Odyssey was nothing more than a wreck or, worse, a huge coffin. The ship's log of the Gloria indicates that it was a wild massacre. His crew speaks about raped girls and mutilated bodies. An ocean of blood, a mountain of horror. None survived. None? Not exactly. But listen to Lieutenant Zack, the Security Officer of the Imperial Frigate: As my section and I were exploring the wreck of the Odyssey, hoping discovering some survivors. I was shocked by the violence and the atrocities of those pirates. How can it be possible ? The ship was full of silence as none of my soldiers dared speaking. The Odyssey has become a coffin. Suddenly, we heard crying. After hard investigations, we finally discovered 2 little babies hidden in a ventilation duct. As they were sleeping during the pirates' assault, none could find them and hunger just saved their life. It was not less than a miracle. The twins were brought to Carida. Many Imperials were touched by the tragedy of the twins and all was done to assure their future. The twins were taken in charge by an Imperial institution. Six months later, the Naval Intelligence discovered the hidden base of the nicknamed "Bloody Mad Killers." The Imperial Navy desired to make an example. The Victory Class Star Destroyer Vindicator was sent to annihilate the mighty base. The orders were: "No mercy for that scum." The pirates were surprised when they saw the shadow of the Vindicator in the sky and knew their last hour coming. The surprise was so that stormtroopers' squadron could land with particular ease. The Commanding Officer was someone named Captain Zack. All pirates died; there were no prisoners. The Empire had planned to send the twins for their 12th birthday to an Imperial Training Academy on Yinchorr, near the center of the galaxy. But a few days before leaving Carida, Yinchorr was struck by a terrible earthquake. The almost total destruction of Yinchorr severely damaged the Imperial Training Academy. One consequence among others was that the twins had to survived by themselves as nobody had time to take care of them. It was a dark time for the Empire. They joined a bunch of smugglers and gained experience. From this time, their personalities began to be revealed. One was taciturn but an excellent leader. He was quickly nicknamed Black Leader. The other revealed excellent tactical aptitudes and leadership, loving justice and order. He was as courageous and clever. He was Gorn Veynom. A few years later, they decided to join the emerging new Empire lead by Warlord Vodo Bonias. A new order seemed to be rising. This was exactly what they were waiting for. Their ways separated there. As Black Leader did not find that Empire as strong, powerful and active as he wished, he planned to overthrow Warlord Vodo. He discretely contacted some young Imperials and was preparing nothing less than a revolution. For the first time, Veynom did not follow his brother. For him, all this was putting the Empire in a state of weakness and he had other ideas in mind. At this time, he met an Imperial named Rahvin. Both wished to create a new special elite squadron. But dramatic events were going on. Black Leader made an alliance with other young Imperials lead by Wicket. Fortunately, the officers' majority was against them. The Empire was near to split. Veynom could not support that, he could not support a second fall of the Empire. There was only one solution. One night Veynom came talk to his brother. He used all of his talented psychological capacities but he was losing his time. Black Leader's aim was the full control of the galaxy, ruling by terror and chaos. All that was far from Veynom's ideal. Veynom had no choice yet. Two days later, Warlord Vodo received a strange heavy pack with a letter. Your Highness, My trial to create a powerful Empire went down. All I did was splitting the Empire. I decided to avoid such awful situation. All I ask is the pardon for my allies. From now, they will be loyal to your Empire. As prove, you will find my head in this box. In fact, things did not happen exactly like that. Veynom has had to kill his brother. Then he contacted Wicket and all dissidents and promised them to spare their life if they forgot their ideas of rebellion and loyalty serve the Empire. That day, Veynom saved many lives and maybe the Empire too. But he lost his brother. His pain was indescribable. From that moment, he promised to always hide his secret. None knows the true, except Wicket maybe who is now Commander in the Imperial Navy. During this dark time, Rahvin contacted Warlord Vodo and asked for permission to create a new search & destroy squadron. This squadron would practice round-the-clock war principles. Warlord Vodo agreed. The European Squadron was born. It was under direct authority of Defense Minister Spytek. Rahvin was promoted to Colonel. Later, he promoted Veynom to Major. Later again, the European Squadron had to split under an Army division led by Colonel Rahvin (under the authority of General Nlyn) and a Navy division led by Commander Veynom (under authority of Admiral Piett). In the beginning, it was just a little squadron. Step by step, it became a full fleet. Commander Veynom could find very efficient help at that time with Imperials like Spookie and Eole. The European Navy soon become the 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet led by Commodore Veynom. Eole was its lieutenant while Spookie was promoted to Commander and led the Escort & Supply part of the fleet. New recruits joined the 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet. Others Imperials proved their efficiency and their loyalty, such as Lieutenant Ptjedi, leader of the Escort Company, Ensign Cohosh, Commander Wicket, leader of the Assault Company and all the others. The 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet became an elite division, creating respect and fear among the Empire's enemies. And most of the upper names are part of the Imperial legend now. A change in the Imperial strategy forced the 3rd Naval Recon & Strike Fleet to be dissolved and most of its members where assigned in the 2nd Imperial Fleet. These times saw the emergence of more dedicated officers like Gunther von Esling or Jennifer Dreighton who could help Fleet Admiral Veynom. But his command at the head of the 2nd Imperial Fleet did not last long. As a few months later, Emperor Spytek decided to leave the throne. The Empire was thrown into chaos. Grand Admiral Piett could re-establish the situation by seizing the throne and imposing his vision of the Empire. To succeed him at the head of the Navy, he chose Gorn Veynom, his loyal, dedicated and efficient Admiral. On that day, Gorn Veynom became Grand Admiral and commanding officer of the Imperial Navy in service of Emperor Piett. It was the golden age of the Imperial Navy. With the assistance of his Executive Officer, Fleet Admiral Simms, it grew to a never seen before size and the organization reached an unequaled level of efficiency and accuracy. Many department were born and worked hard for that: The Naval Personnel Assignment Office (INPO) of Commodore Jennifer Dreighton, the Naval Intelligence Services (INIS) of Admiral Gunther von Esling, the Naval Academy (INA) of Directors Machkhit and Jodo Kast. During this time, the Headquarters of the Imperial Navy were transferred to Kuat. All this did not happen without problems and many of these problems came from internal rivalries inside the Imperial High Command. Worse, at some time, the Dark Side called for the Emperor. And with him a good part of the Empire's glory faded. And even as it was not enough, barely a few months later, Gorn Veynom himself was summoned in the Unknown Regions by the Dark Side. He is currently still there, appearing from time to time on the Imperial Holonet or at a banquet but the date if his potential return is always in motion. Awards Imperial Awards * Battle Efficiency Award by Emperor Spytek (January 1999) * Imperial Silver Star by Emperor Piett (June 2000) Imperial Navy Awards * Fleet CO Test (April 1999) * Imperial Navy Cross by Rear Admiral Uebles - Imperial Core (January 2001) Imperial Services * SWSim Ribbon (December 1998) * 6 Months Ribbon (May 1999) * 1 Year Ribbon (December 1999) * 2 Years Ribbon (December 2000) * 3 Years Ribbon (December 2001) See also * Fizzban * Khan * Ptjedi * Ranma External links * Biography of Gorn Veynom Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Galactic Empire